


The Olivia Case

by thisdamndesire



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdamndesire/pseuds/thisdamndesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv's insecurities of being labelled a "charity case" by Lachlan. Because she isn't a charity case, she's an Olivia case. '-an example of something occurring.' The unseen emotional conversation between Liv and Aaron from the 1st September, 8pm episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Olivia Case

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure about this, I just had to come up with something to fill in the disappointing blank, off-screen from the episode conversation. It's been a while since I was 14 and I haven't had to go through what Liv has so hopefully I've got her right-ish, she's complex! I probably didn't delve enough or delved too much. Hope you find it okay! x

Liv scrapped the idea of a milkshake from Main Street cafe, the truth is she only headed in there because she saw Lachlan going in. She only wanted to nosey at the “beef” between Robert and Lachlan that she knew she shouldn’t have stumbled upon. She didn’t deserve Lachlan’s evil, poisonous words. It broke her, more than Gabby’s vile remarks ever did. More than her anonymous-to-her online troll, Noah. She could now see why Aaron didn’t want her anywhere near him.

———

_“I know something’s wrong, so come on, what’s the beef?”_

_“Why don’t you ask your weird, gay Brother-Dad’s or whatever you think they are?”_

_“Well, he was your weird, gay step-dad first.”_

_“I know who my Dad is.”_

_“What does that mean? Why you being like this?”_

_“Guess what? He’s not a paedo. And guess what else? My Mum didn’t abandon me.  
Do you really think I wanna be talking to you? I mean… take a look at yourself.”_

_“Lachlan…”_

_“You’re a charity case, and I’ve given, so do one.”_

———

Her lip quivered and her eyes began to water. She stood in the same position trying to hold back her tears and give Lachlan enough time to be away from the cafe door and surrounding area. She turned ‘round, spinning her trainer soles on the cafe’s wooden floor. She kept her dignity, in case anyone was looking, walking slowly the door. Then she legged it across the road, back to The Woolpack, her home. Thank you very much, Lachlan. It was her home, where she was wanted. Aaron had made that clear last week.

She banged on The Woolpack back door with all her strength, hoping Aaron would answer. 

“Okay, okay I’m coming.” Aaron yelled, annoyed at the persistence and impatient commotion. 

As soon as Aaron opened the door Liv sobbed and launched herself into his arms. 

“Hey, whats the matter?” Aaron asked softly, hugging her tight.

“Lachlan…” Liv replied amongst her tears.

“What’s he done? Has he hurt you? ‘Cos if he’s lay one finger on you, I’ll…” Aaron spits, gritting his teeth.

“No, he’s just said some horrible things.” Liv replied, calming down slightly for then to sob again.

“Phew, what horrible things?” Aaron replied, calmly, putting his hand on her shoulder, thinking everything was about to calm down.

Then out of nowhere, or well maybe not, teenager, hormones, anger, upset, hurt, frustration, Liv’s volcano of emotions erupted. 

“I saw Robert and Lachlan fighting, up at the scrapyard. I wanted to know why, it didn’t seem fair a grown man taking on a sixteen-year-old. I wanted to check he was alright, so I followed him to the caff. He was horrible, like he just flicked a switch and turned on me. He called me a charity case, then went on about how he had a Dad, that he knew, who wasn’t a paedo and how his Mum hasn’t abandoned him. Called you and Robert my weird, gay Brother-Dad’s, only I get to come up with stuff like that, not him, not him, the tramp, the evil, horrible, fucking, creep, lonely, loser. Lucky… Lucky, he’s lucky I was upset or I woulda’, I woulda’…” 

Liv yelled, with all her might, throwing the cushions, accessories and other soft furnishings around her as she was pacing the floor, her volume increasing decibels by the second. Before she couldn’t take anymore and didn’t want to wait and see or hear Aaron’s reaction she stomped upstairs, slamming her door behind her. Music on loudly, instantly.

Chas, while in the pub passage way, collecting crisps, gently tapped the living room door after being severely concerned. 

“Is everything okay?” She got no answer. 

Aaron, half collecting the mess she had made and sat with his hands on his face, rocking.

———

Aaron gave her some time to “cool down” well what he thought. The music had quietened down to normal volume. 

He headed up the stairs followed by tapping on her bedroom door.

“Hey, Liv are you okay now? Calmed down? Can we talk?” Aaron asked, gently.

“No, I hate him, he’s vile, he’s rotten, he’s scum.” Liv replied, angrily and sobbing again.

Aaron tried to open the door, but she had placed something heavy in front of it. He took this a sign that she wasn’t ready yet.

“Okay, okay. I agree…” Aaron said, hesitating whether to say it, worrying it would open a huge can of worms. 

“Why were you so against me spending time with Lachlan.” Liv asked, mumbling from her sobbing.

———

_“…used to think he was a bit of a freak to be honest, but got talking to him yesterday…”_

_“Right, well don’t do that again.’_

_“Because?”_

_“Because, I said so. He’s a weirdo.”_

_“Well it’s probably because of his Dad, we both know how that feels like, don’t we.”_

_…_

_“Right, well stay away from him from now on.”_

———

“Because, like I said, he’s a weirdo.” Aaron replied.

“Yeah, I know that now, for myself. But, why did you ask me if he had hurt me?” Liv yelled, sobbing.

"Because he's hurt in the past, ruined lives." Aaron replied, gritting his teeth again.

"Hurt? How come? Ruined lives? Before now? Lachlan, ruined lives?' Liv yelled, wanting to know what her brother was keeping from her.

“Because he sexually assaulted someone, a woman. A really lovely woman who was just being a decent person, treating him like her own son, like she would want her own son to be treated by someone else. And he did what he did, in her own home. He got away with it and she had to move away because she didn’t feel save in her own home.” Aaron started calm but finished with a yell as his anger multiplied.

“What?” Liv replied, shocked.

“Yeah, Jacob’s Mum, Alicia.” Aaron replied.

“Is that why she lives in Portugal, because Lachlan, assu… did that, to her?” Liv asked.

“Yeah.” Aaron replied, softly. 

“Leave me alone, I want to be left alone.” Liv yelled, punching and kicking her bedroom door from the inside, sobbing. 

Aaron sighed, turning around to head back downstairs, letting a few tears of his own flow down. He had never seen his sister like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Visit my Tumblr @thisdamndesire xo


End file.
